


Status of Lust

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action & Romance, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: The Phantom Thieves are in Mementos against a powerful Shadow. As the battle rages on, the Shadow hits Ren and Makoto with an attack they've never seen before. The aftermath of said attack brings out the two leaders' little secret.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Status of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up with ideas of this genre are hard. So I'm taking time to think of new ideas I can write about. I'd really appreciate you guys' help with this. As of now, I will be taking requests for ideas/stories. Please don't let me down and enjoy this Shumako fanfic.

A rough day going through the depths of Mementos. The Phantom Thieves are now currently engaged in battle with a Shadow of unknown origin. That battle was going as expected with a new enemy, time consuming. They had no idea what it's weaknesses were or what it could potentially do to screw their progress. Oracle and Queen were doing their best they could, analysis wise. 

"Hold your gunfire! It deflects bullets!" Queen said. Joker was just about to try bullets too. 

"Good thing you stopped me." He told Queen. 

He immediately lowered his pistol and summoned Arsene. His curse attacks managed to make a couple of dents in the Shadow. 

"Someone quickly follow up!" He said. 

"On it! Johanna!" Queen summoned her Persona and drove off. 

"Be careful!" Mona adviced. 

Queen proceeded with cation, as she was unaware of what the Shadow could do. She used Freidyne and managed to hold the Shadow in place so she could ram into it. She charged full force at it. 

"!!!" Joker used his Third Eye to see that the Shadow had regained it's ability to move. It was just acting to still be stunned. 

"Queen!! Don't!!!" He shouted at his teammate to abort the attack but she was already too close to come back. 

"Uh-oh!" She said. 

The Shadow dodged the attack and unleashed a pink energy beam that hit Queen square in the face. She toppled of her Persona and flopped onto the floor. The Shadow was looking to finish her off. 

"Queen!!" Joker, without thinking, ran to protect his teammate and summonded Arsene to back him up. 

"Joker! Wait!" Oracle called to her leader but he didn't hear her. 

"Arsene! Eigaon!" He told his Persona and it responded accordingly. 

But the Shadow was able to avoid it and unleashed another pink energy beam. It missed Arsene, but hit Joker and he flew right into a wall. He bounced off it and fell where Queen was. 

"Shit! They're in trouble!" Skull said. 

"The Shadow needs to recharge! Now everyone!" Mona shouted. 

The rest of the Phantom Thieves took advantage of the Shadow's state and beat it with an All Out Attack! 

Quickly they went to their injuried leaders and looked over them. 

"Joker's in bad shape. His back isn't looking too well." Oracle said. 

"Of course it isn't! He got knocked into a freaking wall!!" Skull exclaimed. 

"Calm down Skull!" Panther said. 

"Poor Joker and Queen. They got too cocky for their own good." Fox said. 

"We'd better move them before-" Mona was interrupted by another Shadow taking its chance to attack. 

"Really!? Now of all times!?" Skull said. Their scuffle had attracted more Shadows directly to them. 

"Finish them quick! Don't hold anything back!" Mona said. They all summoned their Personas and went at the Shadows. 

All the while, Joker and Queen woke up. They both saw each other upon awakening. They stared, eyes locked to the other's. 

"Uh...hi.." Queen said. 

"Hey." Joker replied. They both noticed how attracted they were towards each other. 

"Were we...always this close?" Queen asked. 

"Who knows? But I certainly don't mind it." Joker replied, his hand laying on her cheek. 

"Shouldn't we go help the others?" Queen asked before laying her hand on Joker's shoulder. Joker only stared. 

"It can wait, can't it? They seem to have things under control." He said. 

Queen now looked at Joker as she felt her heart beating loudly. Joker's heart could only do the same. 

"Yeah...they can take all the time they need. Only gives us more time to ourselves." She said. 

"For you, my Queen, anytime together feels like forever." Joker said, catching Queen's desirable attention. 

"J-Joker....I fell the same way." She replied. They both now felt the need to get closer to each other. 

And so they did. Their faces now only millimeters away from the other's. 

"What is it about you that suddenly clicked into me, Queen? Was it your appeal or was it just you?" Joker asked. Queen felt Joker's warm breath on her face. It felt so soothing. 

"I could ask the same to you, Joker. But I think we both know the answer." She replied. 

"As we should." Joker said. 

"Joker.....I love you." 

"I love you too, Queen." 

The two soon found themselves closing the gap between them, lips locked to the other's, hands interlocked, and the warm of their bodies all added to their indescribable love. They stayed kissing for a while. They hadn't noticed that the others were almost done on their end. They were too busy with each other. 

"That's the last of them." Oracle said. 

"Finally! Took forever for them to die down! Shit got really annoying really fast!" Skull complained. 

"Let's get moving before more show up!" Mona said. Everyone agreed. They went to check on Joker and Queen and found them, still unconscious. 

"Hey...is it just me or did they get closer?" Panther asked. 

"Who cares!? Get em in the car and let's bolt it!!" Skull said. 

Panther was curious but did what she was told. Joker and Queen were placed in the back of the car and Noir was put in charge of driving. Luckily, Oracle guided them back to the entrance without making them crash. 

Soon, they all exited Mementos and headed back to LeBlanc. They told Boss what had happened and he told them to leave them in Ren's room. They soon called it a day and went their separate ways. Ren and Makoto were now asleep in LeBlanc, dreaming about how their future together. All the while the group chat was talking about what happened. 

Ann: Are they gonna be okay? They were out for a long time. 

Ryuji: Prolly just tired. Sure they'll be back in the morning. 

Haru: But the Shadow's attack on them certainly did a number on Ren. He must be in bad shape still. 

Futaba: Just let em rest. I'm sure his back will be fine. Just in case it isn't though, I got him a cast. 

Yuskue: For his back? 

Futaba: You wouldn't know because it's not in any painting you've seen, Inari. 

Ryuji: Closing that last comment, I wonder what that attack did to them. Didn't Ann say they were closer when we beat all the Shadows? 

Ann: I'm so glad someone remembered! Well...were they? 

Haru: It was hard to tell exactly how close they were originally. I'm not all too sure they could get any closer in their current conditions. 

Ann: Yeah. I guess you're right, Haru. 

Ryuji: Let's talk more about this when RenRen and Makoto are better. 

Yuskue: I agree. Let's all get some sleep and continue this discussion tomorrow. 

Futaba: Sounds good to me. 

Ann: Okay. See you guys in the morning. 

"Ren..." Morgana was concerned about his teammate. 

He and Makoto were both hit with that weird attack. Could it have a lasting effect outside of Mementos? He decided not to think about it and went to sleep. 

The next morning, everyone came to LeBlanc before Boss opened up shop to check on Ren and Makoto. They both still were asleep. 

"Still nothing, huh? Bummer." Ryuji said. 

"They both must be very exhausted." Ann said. 

"Why don't we leave them be? Mona, can you keep watch on these two?" Yuskue asked the cat. 

"Leave it to me." He replied. They all went back downstairs, leaving the furry feline to watch over the two leaders. 

"Pretty rough day yesterday. Guess I should try waking them up. Nah. I think I'll let them be." He said to himself. Then, Ren yawned. Morgana jumped. 

"Joker? You awake?" He asked. He didn't answer. "Guess not." He said. 

Then, he watched as Ren wrapped one arm around Makoto and leaned closer to her. That caught his attention. 

"Huh? What was that about?" He thought. He kept pondering the idea and came to a conclusion. 

"Guess he's just worried about his teammate. He's always been like that. Guess this's no exception." He said. He decided to share this with the others. 

Meanwhile, the others were wondering why Ren and Makoto still hadn't gotten up yet. They all wanted to know if they were at least okay. Morgana came downstairs and got Ann's attention. 

"How are they?" She asked. 

"Still asleep. Nothing changed that much, Lady Ann." He replied. 

"Damn. They can sleep their asses off and get away with it." Ryuji said. 

"Wait. "That much?" What's that mean?" Futaba asked. 

"Ren did yawn so I thought that meant he'd woken up. But he only got up to readjust himself." Morgana said. 

"How pitiful." Yuskue said. 

"He also got up and wrapped his arm around Makoto and leaned in closer to her, but I don't think that's important." The feline continued. 

That part caught everyone's attention. 

"Wait, what now!?" Ann asked. 

"Oh my. Ren-kun did that? C-Could that mean.." Haru sounded intrigued to know more. As did the others. 

"Can we go up there and see?" Futaba asked. 

"I thought we agreed we'd let them be." Mona replied. 

"Don't matter now!" Ann said and raced upstairs. The others followed her as well. 

When they all got upstairs, they looked and saw what Mona had told them. Ren had indeed wrapped one arm around Makoto and leaned in closer. He was now pressed against Makoto's back and smiling in his sleep. 

Ann and Haru squealed quietly at the sight. 

Yuskue portrayed them in a frame using his hands. 

Futaba and Ryuji just looked at them. 

"So....this is the kinda girl RenRen finds hot? Huh. I had no idea." Ryuji said. 

"Guess he's got a thing for the smart and ruthless type." Futaba added. 

"It's a wonderful sight. I must capture this moment in all its glory." Yuskue said. 

"Aww....they're so cute like this." Ann said. 

"How romantic. It's like something out of a fairytale." Haru added. 

Everyone got their phones out and took pictures of Ren and Makoto in bed. They knew they wouldn't get another chance to see them like this again. 

"I'm so happy for them." Ann said. 

"Gotta hand to RenRen. When it comes to surprises, he's the best." Ryuji said. 

"An phenomenon display of romantic passion between two young lovers. It all incomadates to a wonderful masterpiece." Yuskue said. 

"Yeah yeah. Always on about the artist POV, huh Inari?" Futaba said. 

"What a beautiful sight. I don't think I've ever seen anything that could compare." Haru said. 

At that moment, Ren and Makoto finally woke up. They both yawn and saw the others looking at them. 

"Morning." Ren said. 

"Rise and shine, RenRen." Ryuji told his friend. Ren helped Makoto up and out of bed. 

"That was a good nap. I feel completely refreshed." Makoto said. 

"Me too." Ren added. 

They noticed the others were oddly silent. 

"Is there something we're missing?" Makoto asked. 

"Oh nothing." Ann said, cheekily. 

"It's pretty obvious that you guys are hiding something." Ren said. Then Mona came up and saw Ren and Makoto awake. 

"It's about time." He said. 

"Mona, mind telling us what's got everyone so giddy?" Makoto asked. 

Mona recalled what brought everyone up to them. 

"Well all I did was tell them how you two were still asleep and how Ren wrapped his arm around you, Makoto. He also leaned in closer too." He told them. 

That made both of them instantly flare with embarrassment. 

"I-I did what now!?" Ren asked, his face turing as red as his Joker gloves. 

"H-Huh!? R-Ren!? Y-You...." Makoto was as red as tomato. She couldn't find the right words to describe how embarrassed she felt. Neither could Ren. 

"Once he told us that, we couldn't help ourselves. You two looked so cute together." Ann said. 

"Uh..w-well...I.....uh...." Ren kept stuttering. 

"No use hiding it now, RenRen. Admit it. You have a thing for Makoto, don't ya?" Ryuji asked. 

"R-Ryuji!? W-Why jump to conclusions!?" Makoto blurred out. But Ren knew, after what he and the others had seen, had no choice. 

"We're dating." He admitted. That caught everyone off guard. 

"R-Re-Ren!?" Makoto didn't know what to say. 

"FORREAL!?" Ryuji asked. 

"We've been dating for a while now." He continued, the blush on his face getting more red. 

Everyone looked at Ren and Makoto. And completely lost it. 

Ann and Haru squealed with excitement. 

Futaba and Ryuji smirked at them. 

And Yuskue? He asked if he could have then pose for his next painting, to which they swiftly declined. . 

"You got balls coming in clean like that, RenRen." Ryuji told his friend. 

He nodded and sneakily took himself and Makoto downstairs while everyone was lost in what they were. 

They both sat next to each other at the nearest table. Ren cupped his hands on his face. 

"I'm sorry!" He said to Makoto. 

"About?" She asked. 

"About telling them that we're dating. What else would I be sorry for?" He said. 

"Don't about it." She said. 

"I can already hear the teasing." Ren sighed. 

But all he needed to do to calm down..... 

...was look at the his beloved girlfriend that sat beside him. 

"I think I finally understand what that Shadow did to us." He said to Makoto. 

"Oh? And what's that?" She asked. 

Ren wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. 

"Take a wild guess." He said. 

"Oh, RenRen.....I love you." 

"I love you too, Makoto." 

The two of them kissed each other, oblivious to what was around them once again. 

"Ah....young love. It's what's makes the world go around." Sojiro said as he watched Akira and Makoto kiss. 

"You said it, Boss." Morgana added. 

Ren and Makoto were still under the "Lust" spell the Shadow had put them in when it attacked them. But it's safe to say they won't come out of it for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feedback and ideas for future fanfics are welcomed. Have a good day!


End file.
